


Drunk and Dancing

by Ionlaisbored



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: ...?, Crack, Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Sherlock, F/M, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Lestrade drunk, M/M, Multi, Slash, cuteness, jawnlock, mentioning of it, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionlaisbored/pseuds/Ionlaisbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Sherlock gets drunk and dances with John. Please ignore me this is for a friend and is really really short but I'll probably add onto it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk and Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> JUST IGNORE ME

Friday  
21.35-  
John had finally managed to drag a reluctant Sherlock to a bar for once. A certain bar which London’s finest met up at on Fridays. Sherlock wasn’t very happy to find Anderson , Donovan, and Lestrade there. Now he’s trying to hide from them and insists that they should leave.  
21.44-  
Lestrade and the other two have found them and are questioning why Sherlock would be a bar. John has already ordered two pints.  
21.46   
The drinks have come and John is trying to convince Sherlock that he should drink at least a little.  
“It’s like an experiment!”  
Sherlock took it under advisement, admitting that it would be good knowledge to know.  
21.48-  
Sherlock is convinced, although he glares at Donovan  
21.50-  
Lestrade and John have their attention placed on a bet to whether the person in the corner of the bar was female or not. Sherlock is too busy mourning the immediate effects of acohol to tell them.  
Anderson has disappeared somewhere while a random guy is chatting up Sally.   
22.00  
Sherlock is officially drunk, the world spinning around him. John took note when he realised that Sherlock was a flirtatious drunk. He is now chatting up Lestrade, calling him ‘Geoff’ here and there. John was tempted to join Donovan or even Anderson((Wherever he was))  
22.10  
Sherlock had gotten bored of Lestrade’s nervous stutters. He walked up to Doonovan, who wasnt particularly happy about him scaring off the bloke who had been coming on to her. Sherlock decided to deduce who the young man was. Which resulted in Donovan slapping him.   
22.15  
Sherlock’s speech is starting is to slur and slow down. He decided to say ‘John’ repeatedly. Anderson has come back mysteriously and Lestrade and John keep exchanging nervous glances.  
22.20  
Sherlock has disappeared now. Lestrade is officially drunk and decided to tell John how much he loved the elder Holmes brother, Mycroft. John wants to go home.   
22.26  
Sherlock has stumbled from a group of people and insists that John should dance with him. Everyone giggles as Sherlock drags the army doctor away


End file.
